Second Planet of the Apes
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! At the end of Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes, Leo Davidson lands on an Earth ruled by apes. How did this happen? What will become of him? Leo struggles to answer these questions on the second Planet of the Apes.
1. Chapter 1

After kissing the chimpanzee female Ari and the primitive human female Daena, Leo Davidson took off on the Alpha pod, the space pod that Pericles the chimp had arrived on. He knew that Pericles would be safe on this world. He did not doubt that Ari would pass on the story of the day that Thade's family secret was exposed. The day that humans and apes stopped fighting when Pericles' pod descended from the sky. The day that all people on the planet of the apes became equal.

The _Oberon_, or "Calima" as it was called by the apes, was getting smaller as he ascended further. He broke out of the atmosphere. He was now among the stars again. To him, the alien planet Ashlar looked just the same as it had looked when he arrived. Alpha pod passed through the electromagnetic storm. Time was moving backwards. It was no longer the year 5021. Davidson looked at the chronometer. The first date that he saw was 10-26-2686. The years were counting backwards. The last date that he saw was 10-26-2155. He stopped looking and payed attention to the bright light that appeared as he left the anomaly.

There was Earth! Even a man who had only spent only three days on the Planet of the Apes would appreciate the sight of his home world. The pod shook as it got closer to the ground. He heard voices being transmitted to him as he got closer to the surface.

"Z.D.C Air Route Traffic Control to unidentified spacecraft."

"Copy that," Davidson said.

"You're entering restricted airspace."

"Permission to land!" Davidson pleaded.

He was going to land in Washington D.C.

"You're off target! Abort!"

"I can't!"

Alpha pod crashed into the reflecting pool. Davidson exited the spacecraft. He went to see the Lincoln Memorial. To his horror, the statue did not have the face of President Abraham Lincoln. It was familiar to him, but not human. It had the face of an ape. Leo looked at the plaque and read it:

IN THIS TEMPLE

AS IN THE HEART OF APES

FOR WHOM HE SAVED THE PLANET

THE MEMORY OF GENERAL THADE

WILL BE ENSHRINED FOREVER

Thade! How did Thade do this? Leo wondered even more as he heard the police car sirens getting closer. There were people gathered in front of what used to be the Lincoln Memorial. These people were not human. He gazed at the police officer as he exited his car. He was a gorilla.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay where you are!" the police officer said. "Show your hands!"

Leo Davidson raised his hands. He saw apes driving cars and riding motorcycles. One little chimp got a shoot shot of him with a camera. The police and the firefighters approached him.

"Keep your hands up!" the gorilla said, his gun pointed at Davidson. "Who is your owner?"

Davidson was in shock. The gorilla officer handcuffed Davidson.

"In the name of the Thade Dynasty, you are under arrest!"

"Thade Dynasty?"

"No humans are allowed in this place. You must stay silent until we take you to the station!"

The police officer pulled Davidson closer to the police car. The chimp photographer tried to interview the policeman.

"Officer Urto! Officer Urto! What do you know about that space pod?"

"None of your business, Lucas. Do your reporting elsewhere."

"If the human arrived in that thing, then are the rumors true? Is the Space Ape-ministration sending humans into space?"

"No human deserves such a privelage!" Urto shouted.

Urto pushed Davidson to the backseat of the police car. As they drove away, Davidson gazed out the window at all the modern apes. They were more advanced than the ones on Ashlar. If he barely escaped from less advanced apes, then how would he escape from these ones?

"Here we are," Urto said.

They were at the police station. Urto pulled Davidson out of the car and brought him inside. He was taken to the interrogation room.

"You may speak to answer my questions," Urto said. "What is your name?"

Davidson was not sure whether he should say anything or not.

"Answer me, human!"

The gorilla's fit frightened Davidson. He spoke immediately.

"My name is, uh, Leo Davidson, officer."

"Who is your owner?"

From that question, Davidson could assume that humans worked for apes here, too.

"I don't have one."

"Nonsense. Every human around here has an owner."

"That's the thing. I am not from here. I mean, I was from here, but a different here."

"You are not making much sense. Where did you come from?"

"I am originally from Earth."

"A human with a spacecraft would have to be stupid to escape this planet and then come back."

What Davidson did was stupid. Why did he return to Earth? The chances of him getting back to his own time were slim. This was not the date that he had left. He should have stayed on Ashlar with all of the new friends that he had made. He remembered what the beautiful Daena had said after she kissed him.

_"Maybe you'll come back."_

He hoped so.


End file.
